Talk:Uberhero
So who else here thinks that the new Superhero Patapon is too awesome for words? MegaAwesomnessPon 02:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Well yes it is, but it seems there won't be any toripon heroes now. kinda makes sense since melee heroes won't be able to hit him if there would be one Discussion I do! Especially the Dekapon (Until I can see the Robopon). Also, If anyone wants to play versus, it'd be very appreciated by me, Ironstar (Username= Noah). Ironstar 23:19, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I like the Megapon and Yaripon but I don't know what the yari's special attack is so far, I find the dekapon to girlish with his pink mask. =/ Wonder what the Mahopon looks like and can do? 07:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Scyther Small information addon Added the following text at trivia. Correct any grammar or sentences within it if it's incorrect. "Also the attack effect has changed of the Megapon, instead of burning notes laying on the ground it sends off sound waves that bounces one or two times on the surface it touches."﻿ 07:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Scyther About the White-masked Tatepon In the trivia section it said that a Tatepon hero had a white mask. I had a look at this picture and saw that it was just Kibadda off his horse. Rah Gashapon 12:25, November 16, 2010 (UTC) We are only missing a page about Guardia and will have completed "Used Patapon 3 Superheroes". Sebapon 02:27, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Awesome!! haha we have them all good job patapedians Sebapon 02:08, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yay, I was the one who completed it with the creation of Guardia! :D SuperheroPyokoraida 00:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida All Superheroes! The new Superheroes are pure ownage. Thanks uploader! We have now unlocked all Superheroes! Ga-ha-ha! SuperheroPyokoraida 02:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida Waiting I can't wait to buy this game. I'm not going to download any of the demos because I don't speak/read Japanese.. or Chinese - whatever that language is. I'm not sure if they are any English demos, but if they were, I'd still wouldn't get them. I'll just wait for the game to be release (hopefully they won't change the release date again). Oh oh At the official site the Superhero patapon are called Ultra Heros...We have lived a lie hahaha, what to do? Sebapon 03:34, March 22, 2011 (UTC) What? Has ANYONE used Pyokorider so far? Anyone? If no one has, then the Uberhero page is wrong. Uberhero's Hair So, there are a variety of different hairs, chosen at random? With possibly one more day to go before I will get Patapon 3, can you change his hair at all? ConnorWL 12:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Fix here Another change in Patapon 3 is that Hero mode is activated immediately after a perfect "set" of beats, with each Uberhero having their own saying when they reach Hero mode. For example, when Yarida(1) reaches Hero mode he says "Yah-dee!"(2), while Tondenga says "Day-um-ma!"(3). (1): add link to: http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Yarida (2):"Yah-dee!" fix to "Yari!" (check Trivia in http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Yarida ) (3) '"Day-um-ma!" fix to '"Gaiandeth!" (Check trivia in http://patapon.wikia.com/wiki/Tondenga ) USA Version. Meo tao bon 14:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC)